


Rick, It's Cold Outside

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [16]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blankets, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Doofus Rick is adorable, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Huddling For Warmth, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Phone Calls & Telephones, Power Outage, Reading Aloud, Shivering, Sweaters, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC prompt: It's winter. There's a raging  snow and ice storm outside. Your power goes out. You have a fireplace and lots of blankets, and have to snuggle with Rick, sweaters (and dogs and cats if you have them!) for warmth!





	Rick, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/gifts).



You thought you were going to be fine. There was more than enough blankets, you had a cup of hot cocoa, and a good book to read. Outside, there was a raging snow storm. The evening news anchor gave the reports of those without power, and you were thankful that you still had electric. That is, until your power goes out.

Right away, your phone rings, Zeta-7s worried voice asking if you were alright. For the most you thought you should be. You had a fire burning, and more than enough blankets and clothing, but he knew it wasn't going to be enough. Moments later, he stepped through that familiar green portal, with an outrageous amount of quilts, pillows, and a sweater he had made for you.

Even if you weren't that worried, Zeta-7 was aware of your cold sensitivity, and couldn't ignore it. Wrapped in several layers of duvets, you watched with amusement as he moved chairs, grabbed pillows from the closet, set about building a fort. You told him he didn't have to do it, but he insisted that he needed to. How else were you going to be nice and warm if he didn't do it?

You shivered, your teeth began to chatter, and you held out your cold hand. You needed Zeta-7 right here, with you, as close as possible, just holding you in his warmth so you wouldn't freeze. It wasn't that cold yet, but you were already chilled to the bone. He abandoned his activity, and dumped the bundle of blankets on the couch. Even through ten layers of blankets, you felt yourself shivering.

You laughed, since being cold all the time was both a gift and a curse. It was your superpower, but right now winter was your kryptonite. Rick was troubled, he didn't like to see you suffer, and you tried to reassure him, but your chattering teeth didn't lie. Then, he joined you on the couch, slipped under the blankets, and pulled you close. You didn't hesitate to clutch to him tightly, to bask in his warmth, and feel almost human again.

Picking up the book you had left on the side table, he began to read where you had left off. Sure, it was cold outside, but you had your lovable scientist to keep you warm.


End file.
